Remember Me This Way
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: Another poemsong fic on what I believe the charathers are feeling on these final episodes. this one is Atem to Yugi, so yeah AtemxYugi hope you shonen ai fans enjoy! R&R PLEASE!


Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: Hello again guys, once again, as promised the Atem to Yugi poem/Song fic. Sorry it's a day late fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any stories, but anyway I have to say I'm actually amazed that people like this stories so much I thought I would put them up and no one would read them, so it means a lot that you guys really liked them. I hope you guys like this one too! ENJOY!

A early Happy Birthday gift to Atem and Yugi, the reason I'm making so many is the fact…that…this may be last time I see them….GOD WHY MUST SOMETHING SO GOOD END!….sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause if I did Atem would love Yugi so much and Yugi in return that they stay together forever, but alas I do not have this power. I also do not own the song Remember me this way by Jordan Hill. ONCE AGAIN ENJOY!

* * *

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down_

Before I meet you, Aibou, I believed that their was nothing more important than winning, but that changed because of you. You showed me something better, friendship and love. And thanks to you I could never lose hope because you wore, my Hikari, my hope.

_  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found_

You always trusted me and understood all the mistakes I made and forgave them. You wore always there to help me back up if I feel down. I know you think that I gave you strength and courage but you gave me the same thing and more, and I thank destiny and fate everyday for bringing me to you.

_  
I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

But even though I feel this way, I knew that it could not stay this way forever. It is time that I was able to rest and time that you knew, you can stand on your own without me. But even though I leave I will always be with you and you will always be with me. You made a wish when we first meet and now…. 

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go

I know that even though you don't show it, it is hurting you as much as it is hurting me to say goodbye. But know that no matter where I go I will always be with you.

_  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care_

Because you will always be with me, even if we separate you will always be a part of me inside my heart as I will always be inside your own. I will never forget you, I will always care for you. 

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do

I will be with you, watching over you as I have done all this years. Watching you, and our friends grow and live their lives, I'll be your guardian angel watching over your shoulder for as long as you live.

_  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe _

And their I shall remain as long as you remember me and believe what I tell you now. Never forget me, because I will never forget you no matter what, take care of yourself and our friends, never give up hope in yourself because you never gave up hope in me. And above all remember….that I love you.

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
This way

* * *

Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: There you go, I heard this song when I saw Casper and I fell in love with it and now I'm very glad I did. And this time I actually cried, I'm such a sap, but as my good friend Ame says, I'm proud of it. I hope this one was as good as the last ones and of course tomorrow you will get a Yugi to Atem one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
